HayLeigh  Home for the Holidays
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Short little spin off from Hay-Leigh another of my stories.


**OKAY SO I DECIDED THAT I WOULD WRITE A LITTLE SPIN OFF SO ENJOY, BE KIND AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**TITLE: HAY-LEIGH - HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

**RATING- T (CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND M/M)**

**CHARACTERS: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, HAY-LEIGH HARKNESS (OC)**

**

* * *

Her flight had been painfully long and after the first couple hours she had wished she could teleport. She exited the terminal quickly hailing a cab with one arm and carrying several bags in her other arm. The cabbie quickly too them off her loading them into the trunk. She got into the back of the cab and was joined by the unusually friendly cabbie in the front,**

"Where to love?" he asked,

"Cardiff bay thanks mate,"

"Home for the holidays are we?"

Leigh smiled at the cabbie, "Something like that."

After a twenty minute ride with the cheery cabbie she was in a better mood and couldn't wait to get to the hub and see her Dad and Ianto knowing full well that they would be there by now. It was seven o'clock UK time she had checked with the cab driver so she could set it right on her wrist watch, which had been a present from Ianto for her eighteenth and undoubtedly it was green. They had known she was coming home for her eighteenth they had picked her up from the airport and everything but not this time. This time it was a surprise after hiring a new technician to replace Kayla and someone else to just help around the office Matthew had become her second in command then teaming up with David to insist she needed a holiday. So she left Matthew in charge with David, Eddie (the technician) and Melanie to help him out. Leigh couldn't think of anywhere else she'd like to go on holiday then Torchwood Cardiff where she could go out on missions and not be in charge all the time (although she loved being in charge a change is as good as a rest.)

The cabbie pulled up to the bay,

"Here we are need any help with your luggage?"

"Nah I'm alright thanks." she paid the cabbie and gave him a tip just for being nice.

She was walking down the wharf when she spotted the man in front of her wearing a classic Ianto suit she smiled inwardly pulling one of her bags across her body and hitching her other bag on her shoulder. She ran at him full force jumping on his back, hooking her arms round his neck and her legs round his middle.

Ianto let out a half laugh half scream before recognising the perfume of the girl who just jumped on his back he wrenched his neck around to see Leighs smiling face. She gave him a peck on the cheek before jumping off his back and smiling up at him. She had changed so much since last time he'd saw her, her cheekbones we're more defined, she had less baby fat and more muscle. She's also chopped her hair so it now just rest on her shoulders and instead of a quiff she had a large cut across fringe but her hair was still brown and still had green stripes running through it. Her clothing was also different she had swapped out her trademark skirt and stripy socks in favour of form fitting, green, skinny jeans, her green t-shirt was now a strapless black shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton. Her soft boots had been traded in for more practical leather motorcycle boots but her beaten up jacket still help pride of place on her shoulders,

"Your dad is going to be so glad to see you,"

"And don't I know it,"

Ianto took her bags off her, "Let's get you inside."

Leigh had practically been bouncing on her feet waiting impatiently for Ianto to open the door with lead from the Tourist Information Office to the Torchwood Hub. She then ran through the corridor and had another impatient bouncing journey in the lift down to the heart of the hub. She legged it out of the lift and through the cog wheel more colliding with than hugging her father but he was pleased to see her all the same, engulfing her in a hug. Ianto came through the cog wheel about two minutes later with her bags,

He huffed, "You could have waited for me,"

Leigh stifled a giggle, "You don't run fast enough,"

Jack squeezed Leigh again, "Why are you here by the way? Not that I'm not jazzed to see you,"

"Well there is a big technical reason but really David and Matthew made me take a holiday. There so bloody bossy when they want to be and they freaking double team me I hate working with couples," she looked up at them, "But of course I loved working with you guys,"

Jack let go of her, "How gullible to you think we are,"

She smiled, "Hmmm."

Jack and Ianto broke into giggles with her.

The day seemed pretty boring no rift alarms and a couple weevil hunts but Leigh was enjoying casing down the aliens and leaving the big decisions to her dad. As it was New Years eve Jack had sent Gwen home early and had made plans for him, Ianto and Leigh to count the 2011 in together, the closest thing he'd had to a family in a long time and he was happy to be with them. Hours later they were sitting on Jacks bed down in his little room beneath the hub watching New Years being counted in on the television,

"Okay everyone ready? All together,"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Whooo,"

Jack and Ianto embraced with quickly turned in to a passionate kiss. Leigh rolled her eyes and continued watching the fireworks around Big Ben on the TV. About ten minutes later the moans coming from her Dad and Iantos make out session was making her uncomfortable and she was about to brake them apart when the rift alarm went off. The instantly broke away and Leigh smiled,

"Time for work."


End file.
